Miyabi to Batsu
by Apple Mouse
Summary: Turks in Wutai, why? Yuffie doesn't like this one bit. What happened in the past that makes her hate him so much & why does he insist on looking at her like that?


Miyabi to Tsumi

By Uruha

Sun broke through the massive amounts of clouds cascading across the pale blue grey sky. His body was wracked with dull aching pain, stretching from his upper back to his heels. Work was hard, a killer even. Being a Turk meant risking your life every day for a bunch of old bastards that didn't give a damn but it paid good and meant he had a status symbol, the bad boy.

He lay on his stomach, his face buried in pile of plush goose down pillows, legs twisted in a gathering of heavily starched white sheets. Tattooed over his right shoulder and down the right side of his back is an old wutanese mantra. His left arm rested up over his head, the right was nestled under his body, palm side up sticking out the other side of his lanky frame. His fiery red hair was bound by their usual elastic captor, and lay off to the right side carelessly. Thus was the trade mark of Reno of the Turks.

It was his day off and he would be damned if he was going to get up at five in the morning to get coffee and check his email. Screw that, this was his day and he was going to sleep in as long as possible. The devil himself couldn't coax Reno out of his coma like sleep, except for maybe if the devil was planning on giving him a call and by the sound of it, he was. The annoying ring tone sounding from the cell phone on his bed side table disturbed him, causing him to groan and cover his head with a pillow.

Reno ignored it as long as he could until the imperial march was beginning to be too much for one man to take. He rolled over grabbing the phone with his right hand, pushing loose strands of red hair from his eyes with his left. He glanced at the caller ID for a second before pressing the answer button.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me at…" He paused glancing over to the alarm clock on the bed side table. "3PM, 'Lena." Reno's voice was cold and angry sounding, and it would have been more than obvious if you saw the disgusted expression on his face.

Elena sighed on the other end, "Bosses orders, Reno. We all have to come in today." She paused for a couple seconds expecting an answer from Reno but she had not earned one. Instead all could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing and the cracking of knuckles.

Reno finally spoke but his tone did not change, "Fine." There was a huffing sound on the other end, "Just let me shower and beat off first." Elena made a very vague disgusted sound on her end of the line before muttering a goodbye and hanging up.

XXX

Reno sauntered in to Tseng's office, dressed in his usual casual Turk attire. His shirt was half way buttoned; he had missed a button so it was buttoned sideways. His blazer was wrinkled, as well as his baggy slacks that were barely held up by a studded belt. He plopped down in the chair next to Elena with a sleazy smirk on his face. Elena didn't bother to glance in his direction; her attention was focused mainly on Tseng, who was pawing through files in his desk filing cabinet.

Rude was sitting on the other side of Elena with his sun glasses on, drifting off in to his own world, like he usually did. Tseng closed the filing cabinet and tossed three folders on the desk and watched as Rude, Reno and Elena grabbed for them.

The three Turks thumbed through the file in each of their hands, reading over the material that held the details of their next mission. Elena looked up and her lips parted slightly as if she were about to speak but Reno cut in abruptly.

"You're sending us on a fucking soldier level mission to Wutai?" Reno glared at Tseng, "And on my—I mean our day off?" Reno shook his head, "That's ridiculous."

Tseng had a grim smirk on his face, "I'm not the one who decides when you go on missions. If you have complaints take them to Rufus, I'm sure he would LOVE to hear them, Reno."

Reno huffed and ignored Tseng's words. He tossed the folder back on Tseng's desk, "So we're tailing Avalanche again?" Tseng nodded.

"But this isn't the usual mission. If you read the mission briefing you would see that you three are not tailing all of avalanche, just one person." Tseng gestured to the files in Rude and Elena's hands.

Rude sat forward and tossed the file down on Tseng's desk, on top of Reno's, "Yuffie Kisaragi…" Elena also tossed her files down with the others and sat back with her hands in her lap. She never once questioned Tseng's orders, she liked him too much. Unlike Rude and Reno though, she cared what Tseng thought about her.

"So... we're to track her activity in Wutai and report anything suspicious?" Elena asked, straightening her tie a little.

"What Elena is trying to say is you're sending us on vacation to do a little work on the side while we're there?" Reno piped in, standing up from the chair. His suit was wrinkled and a little dirty and his hair definitely looked like he had been sleeping on it.

"Exactly. You leave in thirty." Tseng stood from his desk and left the office, followed by Rude, Reno and Elena. The three went their separate ways, going to pack their things for the trip.

XXX

Yuffie dropped down carelessly from a tree branch that she had been sitting on. Since Godo passed away and left her in charge of Wutai things had been going much better. She had changed Wutai around, making it less of a tourist town than it was before.

She walked carefully past a group of children running about, playing a game of tag. She was happy to know at least the children could play now without perverted old tourists scooping them up and whisking them away to their hotel rooms. This was her territory and she would be damned if she let the city go to ruins because big bad Sephiroth slaughtered most of the towns people and everyone decided to flock there because it was now a land mark.

Yuffie walked up to her front door, stepping through the arch way, now standing in her living room. She put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. Even though Yuffie was now a leader she hadn't changed her ways. Hanging out with Cloud and the gang didn't leave any sort of good impression on her. She was still a thieving little psycho.

Her love for materia never changed after Holy stopped Meteor and Cloud defeated Sephiroth. In fact when ever she could she was out there sneaking materia in to her bag.

Yuffie sat down on her couch just as her phone rang. She reached over to the little bamboo table beside the couch, picking up the receiver.

"Nani?" She asked slightly irritated in to the phone.

The voice on the other end was that of her adviser speaking of a Shinra helicopter landing just off the shore of the Wutan continent to the south. Yuffie sighed in to the phone before placing it back on the table.

Never under estimate peace, there is always going to be someone there to destroy it for you. Yuffie stood up from the couch and sauntered out the door, taking her time down the steps. She passed through the city as quickly as she could going to the pagoda.

Upon arriving at the pagoda she was greeted by Staniv who was already at work prepping the pagoda for the Shinra visitors. Yuffie grabbed the usual ceremonial garb and disappeared up the stairs, dressing herself as she went.

She climbed the stairs of the pagoda until she finally reached the top level, where Chekov waited for her. He led her to her throne like area, which she sat when ever there was official business.

Yuffie looked at Chekov, "Bring the Turkeys to me." She smiled wickedly, waving her hand in dismissal. Chekov hurried away, clattering down the stairs as he did. Now all there was to do was wait for them to arrive.

Meanwhile...

Elena stumbled out of the helicopter though it was more like she was pushed out by Reno who was anxious to get to the bar as fast as possible. Elena's knees hit the hard soil beneath her, crying out when they smacked against the dirt. Reno hopped out after her, followed by Rude who stopped to help Elena up.

Reno sauntered in the direction of the city but was stopped by a large group of extremely buff men carrying machine guns, "Halt! You've been summoned by Lady Kisaragi of Wutai. Your audience is requested at the pagoda immediately!" Chekov said sternly.

Reno blinked, "What?"

"You heard him boy! Your presence was requested at Lady Kisaragi's Pagoda, now!" Staniv pointed his gun at Reno's face, "If you do not comply you'll have to leave, Ladies orders."

Rude stepped forward pushing Reno out of the way, "Excuse my friend he's an idiot. We'll go see Lady Kisaragi, take us to her... please."

Reno gaped, that was probably the longest sentence he has ever heard from Rude's mouth. The group of men moved around behind the turks, directing them to the pagoda. Reno felt strange being held by gun point to go see some brat ninja that used to work for avalanche. She was just a kid, only about nineteen years now and she was probably still really puny.

XXX

Yuffie sat in silence at the top floor of the pagoda, her hands resting carelessly in her lap as she waited for her visitors. Chekov appeared in the door way, bowing before his lady. Following him were three turks dressed in black suits; one bald, one blond, one red head. No Tseng this time?

_This will be fun, Tseng isn't here to tell me to be nice to them. _Yuffie thought to herself before speaking to the turks, "Sit turkeys." Yuffie motioned to the floor before her throne. Her brother—Tseng—was also a turk and she hadn't seen him since she restored Wutai back to its previous state. Surely he sent the other turks to Wutai to spy on her, to make sure she was being a good ruler or something to that effect.

Rude, Reno and Elena sat down on the floor in front of Yuffie's throne. Elena sat indian style, Rude did as well. Reno sat with his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"What business do you have in Wutai?" Yuffie asked. Her voice was stern sounding and calm, as if she had been a leader for many years.

"By all means My lady, we are not here to cause trouble. We are just here on vacation." Elena smiled at Yuffie but she had obviously said the wrong thing. Yuffie's eyes widened before she glared at the turks.

"If you wanted a vacation you should have went to Costa del Sol." she paused for a second, glancing over to Gorki, "I rebuilt Wutai back to the glorious country it once was, I expect you will behave yourselves."

The turks nodded and Rude piped up, "We will leave in a couple of days, My lady, after our chopper has been refueled and we pick up supplies. If that is no problem?"

Yuffie glanced over to her left, eyes connecting with Shake's, He nodded and then turned back to the turks, "I will allow it." Yuffie pointed to her eyes with her fingers spread like a peace sign and then pointed to the turks with a glare, "We'll be watching you."

Reno was the first to stand though she hadn't dismissed them yet. He turned on his heel and started walking but the exit was blocked by Staniv. Yuffie motioned for the turks to stand, waving her hand in the air, dismissing them, "Kaere!" She yelled and the turks disappeared out of her sight.

XXX

Reno was a little pissed and he showed that by kicking every bush or flower that he came across on his way down to the bar. "We'll be watching you? What IS that shit Elena?"

"It's her country, she can do what she wants, Reno." Elena crossed her arms and trailed off behind Reno.

"Yeah, no shit but it's ridiculous! We aren't going to fuck up her country or anything!" He kicked another bush, breaking a few of the branches.

"Quit it Reno. She said she was watching us so destroying her plants isn't going to help the situation."

"Yeah, whatever." Reno pushed the door to the bar open, disappearing inside.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill that man if he doesn't get some alcohol in him soon." Elena said to herself, also disappearing inside the bar.

XXX

(End Chapter One. Comment if you would like, it only inspires me to write more but be gentle as I've just started writing again after having writers block for so long, which I still have.)


End file.
